The Bonds
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Just a little one-shot for my friend Loyal. The Christmas day the gang reunites and another two notorious individuals show up. Read if you want to know where my "Hitomi" and my "Yukiko" stand for the story. Pass by and leave a review!


**'Kay buds, I ain't gonna tell you to read this one-shot in _any_ obligation, but there are a couple of things that would really make _and_ help you understand a couple of details in the second arc, specifically about the new OCs. Without further talk, enjoy this one-shot that came from the bottom of my heart! LegionLoyal, this is for you!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_12/25/2029 18 weeks, four days since the procedure _

_17:45_

"Hurry up Kazuto-kun! Otherwise we'll be late!" Asuna shouted from the doorstep, putting her shoes on, grumbling as they fit in her swollen feet.

"I'm going, I'm going! Be patient please!" He shouted from inside the room.

"What is taking you so long?" She asked, impatiently waiting for him.

"This" Kazuto said, finally coming out of the hall. He was holding a red bag half his size.

"Pfft . . . Hahahahaha!" Even though she tried to contain it, she was unable to hold the laughter that escaped from her.

"H-hey, it's not my fault you made me wear this" He said annoyed at her laughter, signaling the outfit he was wearing: Black formal trousers, a white t-shirt with a black jacket, a red tie and a Santa hat.

"You look nice. I would be wearing a better outfit, but I can't" She stated, signaling the noticeable bump that made itself known through the outfit Asuna was wearing: white pantyhose with a long red skirt that reached her calves, a white long-sleeved T-shirt, another Santa hat, and an overcoat to protect her from the December chills.

He looked at her from head to toe and grinned. He the walked beside her, put on his shoes and whispered to her.

"You still look _absolutely_ beautiful to me." She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Kazuto-kun" She pecked his cheek lovingly and walked to their car "You sure you want to drive? I _can_ still do it you know" She said, putting on her server in a way it wouldn't harm her bump.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure. I'll drive you _anywhere_ when you ask for it, understood?"

"Yeah sure, now we'll be late if you don't start driving **_NOW"_** She scolded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Asuna and Kazuto made their way through the traffic, two blue-haired individuals were chatting between themselves in front of an edifice while they waited.

"Must be really tough on you and Satoru-nii" The youngest, still a 15 year-old, told the other blue-haired lady.

"Yeah, but it _is_ worth the struggle, isn't it, Misako?" The 23 year-old told her grinning.

"Of course, all this hard work is worth it because these little angels _never_ cause you any trouble when they are just with you, Rio-nee" Misako told Rio.

"Hmm, Maybe you're right and the twins just love to sleep when daddy isn't around with them" Rio hypothesized.

"Haha! So they start with the mischief once Satoru-nii appears" The girl chuckled.

"Well, isn't that it?" Rio asked the younger blue-head pointing to a car that approached the sidewalk they were on.

"Yeah! It's them! Kazu-san!, Asu-nee!" She called waving her hands in their direction.

The black car stopped in front of the small group of four and Kazuto got down. Immediately after that, Misako jumped onto him and hugged him.

"Kazu-san! It's been so long!" She told him, still hugging him.

"Likewise, Misako-chan" He then looked towards the older lady and shook her hand. "And you should be her sister, Rio-san. Am I right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you finally, Kazuto-san!" She said, shaking his hand eagerly. "And these two," she said, motioning towards the twin baby carriage that carried two identical light blue-haired children "Are called Hanako and Haruto" She said proudly signaling each respectively.

"Nice to meet the both you" He stated smiling towards the babies. "Oh, this is Asuna, my fiancee" He said motioning to the car, getting a confused look from Rio. "Asuna, could you please lower the window?"

"Ah, okay" She said, pulling it down and revealing herself to the pair of blue-haired young women.

"Nice to meet you, Kirigaya Asuna-san, right?" Rio questioned the pair. Asuna blushed, and then answered.

"No, not yet. Right now my name is Yuuki Asuna" Asuna said sadly.

"Well, I'm Kaitou Rio"

"A pleasure" She returned, still inside the car.

The small group got inside of the car and Kazuto drived them to the Dicey cafe.

Once there, he helped both of the blue-haired women inside of the back, and proceed to take the baby carriage out of the back of the car, and helped them put the sleepy blue-haired young children inside. Then, he opened Asuna's door, getting confused glances from the other women as she didn't get down immediately. Then, after unfastening her seatbelt, he helped her down carefully.

"Thanks as always, Kazuto-kun" She smiled sweetly as she got down from the black car, the understanding looks from the blue-haired ladies indicating they noticed the protruding five-month bump that showed itself even from the thick overcoat Asuna was wearing then.

"You know, you don't have to be _so_ overprotective with me right now" She said as he was going to fix the coat that was sliding down her right shoulder at a slow pace. "There are some things I can still do several things alone right now, specially when they involve just fixing an article of clothing" She scolded, fixing the overcoat herself.

The older blue-haired woman chuckled and they looked towards her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Kazuto asked arching an eyebrow.

"I-It's just that you act just like Satoru-kun and I did during my pregnancy!" She continued chuckling and giggling to herself while they walked side by side.

"Anyways, aren't you excited to meet everyone?" Asuna asked cheerfully.

"Hmmhmm" She hummed "Though I'm still a bit nervous about this..." She said in a slightly nasal tone, due to the cold.

"I'm not scared, if Kazu-san and Asu-nee aren't scared of these people we'll meet. If that's case, then they must be really good people." Misako said grinning, her breath puffing out in small clouds of white smoke.

"You're really brave Misako" She said smiling sweetly at her little sister's antics.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After that the small group entered the local and were received by a collective call.

"Merry Christmas!" They called joyfully.

After this, they returned for their previous activities.

They really looked like a family, from the corner, where Klein was drinking with Agil still bartending him tiredly, passing through the married couple of Yulier and Thinker, the crazy antics of Keiko, Rika and Suguha, the silent Shino who was chatting amicably with the former info broker Argo, Agil's wife talking with Sasha and Ashley, and a ruby-haired child sitting by the bar with an amber-haired girl of her same age with her back to the door.

The both of them seemed to be whispering, but that wasn't all... it brought suspicion to the former _"beater",_ but he decided to drop the matter for the moment. The amber-haired girl turned around and looked deeply towards them with her honey-colored eyes, specifically Asuna. This wasn't noticed by Kazuto of course, but he still smelled something fishy about the pair.

"Good evening everyone!" Asuna called happily, before greeting everyone individually and trying some of the pastries in the table.

"Geez, you still have that thing for pudding and candy canes?" He asked teasingly.

"I can't help it, it's pregnancy craving" She said, avoiding the pudding and candy canes, and grabbing a cookie and bringing it to her moth.

She seriously wanted to eat those. She used to like them slightly, but around her 4th week, she started craving them, so she avoiding eating them for her health's sake (She still ate a lot of other things tho, another pregnancy signal).

The party continued for a couple of hours, till Satoru called Rio, telling her to go back home, _and_ that Misako's curfew had been surpassed by two hours by then.

"See you, Satoru-kun is picking us up" Rio said sadly. "It was nice to meet you everyone, stay well!"

_"Bye bye!"_ The group called back. After a while, most of the people had left, all but Agil, his wife, Klein, Rika, the suspicious children, Kazuto and Asuna.

Once Kazuto and Asuna were about to retire, the amber haired girl held Asuna's hand and muttered something inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

_"Help"_

"Help with what?"

_"Please help us"_ The girl muttered again, her eyes filling with tears. She ran out of the cafe, her red-haired friend trailing behind her. After that, they never saw them again.

* * *

**Okay people, that was all. I know it's pretty short, but it's a one-shot dedicated to LegionLoyal. You won it sweetie! I hope you enjoyed (specifically you Legion!). Hope you read it all _and _noticed this is in-between the timeline, in Christmas day. As always, R&amp;R, Follow&amp;Favorite if you like, and read you in next chapter of "Sword Art Online: The After Story"! Cya my dear buds!**

**-Kitten **


End file.
